


Amortentia Love Match

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, F/M, Marriage Law Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus finds himself in a predicament with Amortentia.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Amortentia Love Match

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the slug club challenge for the week. An original character paired with a HP character. This is what I came up with. I used Grammerly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine. And the drabble is complete!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape sighed for the umpteenth time looked at his timepiece. He was waiting for Arianna Malfoy to show up. Severus had petitioned for Lucius' cousin's hand when the marriage law came up. _I hope she doesn't have second thoughts_ he mulled over his hot coffee.

Arianna showed up breathlessly. "Sorry, I'm late, dearest. Narcissa was showing me the latest wedding gowns."

Severus' eyebrow arched, "So you've decided then?"

Arianna grinned and replied, "Of course I said yes! You're already a part of this family!"

She started to sip on her coffee when she splurted, "Bloody hell, what did they put in this coffee?"

Arianna stared firmly at her fiancée, waiting patiently for an answer as he sniffed at the coffee.

"Someone put Amortentia in here! Darling, are you feeling alright?" Severus asked hesitantly, watching her action.

She fanned herself, "Its so bloody hot! I'm really not hungry, and I want to ravish you!"

Severus quickly paid for what he ordered them and whisked them away to her flat.

He had stripped their clothes off quickly. Arianna mewled at him when he laid her down on her bed.

"How many sips did you take, Ari?" he nipped at her earlobe.

"Just one damned sip!"

"It should wear off pretty quickly then. If you had consumed all of that coffee…," Severus' voice had trailed off as Arianna flipped them over.

Placing a manicured finger on his lips, "Less teaching, more sex." She purred into his ear.

His hands were everywhere, molding her body to his as they rocked together in time. They orgasmed hard together and flopped back on the pillows.

"Are you ready to go again?" she proclaimed, tracing her finger down his heaving chest. 

He glanced at her, the timepiece, and grinned.


End file.
